Episode 3060 (23rd April 1990)
Plot Sally understands why Gail's not telling everyone, although she thinks Martin should be told. Curly's worried about the car as it refuses to start - even though Jack and Percy give helpful advice! Gail is worried about the pregnancy and regrets telling Sally. Jim is in the process of renovating the motorbike he's bought from Jack. Reg mistakenly thinks Curly has a drink problem when he talks about the AA. Percy is upset when Deirdre says she can't do any more to save his job. Curly tries to get money out of Ken to pay for car repairs but Ken angrily insists it's his problem. Deirdre refuses to go out with Dave but Dave says they'll go out when the job's finished. They eventually go to the Rovers for a drink and cross paths with Mike. Kimberley discovers that somebody has used the storeroom sink to wash and shave. Martin hints to Sally and Kevin that it would be nice to have a baby - they wonder if Gail has told him. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Mr Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King Guest cast *Dave Barton - David Beckett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Church Road *47 Church Road - Living room and hallway *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Nicky Tilsley since 3rd January 1990. *First appearance of Sarah Louise Tilsley since 3rd January 1990. *Ken Barlow uses the phrase to Curly Watts, "Ken Barlow'll play the white man" (quoted below), which was innocuous in 1990 but which would cause trouble when a similar phrase was used by Paul Kershaw in Episode 8167 (12th July 2013). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alma and Audrey try to get to the bottom of Gail’s mysterious behaviour. Deirdre appears to be obtaining a reputation for herself - but is it a welcome one? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,240,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "Not even nearly there is it? Do you want me to have a go for yer?" Curly Watts: "If it won't start for me, what makes ya think it'll start for you?" Jack Duckworth: "Ah, well some folk have got a mechanical touch you see son, and some folk haven't, you know" Curly Watts: "Oh aye, well I know which camp you're in then... after that pile of junk you brought home, thinly disguised as a bike!" --- Ken Barlow: "I've had enough! Every way I turn somebody wants something for nothing out of me! 'Get it out of Ken Barlow! Ken Barlow'll play the white man, Ken Barlow'll let you bleed 'im dry, Ken Barlow'll just roll over like a decent chap', well Ken Barlow damn well won't!" Category:1990 episodes